The Forgotten Whisper
by lostotaku
Summary: I wasn't unique or anything. I was just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I wasn't perfect; I had my flaws just like everyone else. I had my "boy problems," I got B's and C's for grades and I couldn't cook very well. And even though I wasn't good at singing or dancing, I still did both of them. So if I was just a normal girl... why did I die?
1. Part One

**Title: The Forgotten Whisper**

**Note / Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the original characters from the manga or anime. I do however own this plot, story and additional characters I may add on. Please enjoy.**

**Summary:**

_I wasn't unique or anything. I was just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I wasn't perfect; I had my flaws just like everyone else. I had my "boy problems," I got B's and C's for grades, I wasn't amazing at sports but still good at them, and I couldn't cook that well. Yet even though I wasn't good at singing or dancing, I still did both of them. The only thing about me that was different was that I saw my mother die right in front of me. But like most people, I had someone to help me get over it. I had my rock, my best friend, my savior, my lover... I had him. So with me just being an average teenager, why did this happen to me? Why now? My only mistake in life was falling in love with him and forgetting, for a second, what was real and what wasn't. But was this really the price to pay for losing my way? If it wasn't... then why am I now dead?_

**Part One:**

_ I remember the first pain I had ever felt in my life. It was when I had gotten my first and only bee-sting. I cried so much, the pain had hurt so badly._

_My mother only ever wanted me to be safe._

_For the sixteen years that I was alive, the only pain I ever felt was always my own fault... even the bee-sting was my fault, because I hadn't listened to her and had ran off..._

**June 7th, 2000**

The sun was high in the sky as a blood-curdling scream pierced through the gently blowing air.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A twenty-year-old woman ran outside of her house when the cry had reached her ears.

"Mommy!"

Hurrying over to her weeping daughter, the older sighed in relief to find the child with nothing but a small stinger in her left arm.

Seeing the toddler cry broke the woman's heart, even if the child was just that... a child.

"Mommy, hurt!"

It was then, on that summer's day, that a decision was made.

Pulling the source of pain from her child, the woman made a silent promise.

_"I swear, with everything that I am and everything that I have... I will let nothing else harm you ever again."_

_ I remember you saying that to me before you died... remembering the day you left me still brings me pain, even if I'm dead now as well, I can still feeling things... I still have emotions._


	2. Part Two

**Title: The Forgotten Whisper**

**Note / Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the original characters from the manga or anime. I do however own this plot, story and additional characters I may add on. Please enjoy.**

**Summary:**

_I wasn't unique or anything. I was just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I wasn't perfect; I had my flaws just like everyone else. I had my "boy problems," I got B's and C's for grads, I wasn't amazing at sports but still good at them, and I couldn't cook that well. Yet even though I wasn't good at singing or dancing, I still did both of them. The only thing about me that was different was that I saw my mother die right in front of me. But like most people, I had someone to help me get over it. I had my rock, my best friend, my savior, my lover... I had him. So with me just being an average teenager, why did this happen to me? Why now? My only mistake in life was falling in love with him and forgetting, for a second, what was real and what wasn't. But was this really the price to pay for losing my way? If it wasn't... then why am I now dead?_

**Part Two:**

_ But like I was then, I am still too naive to fully understand the world... that chance was taken from me... just as you were then._

_A big similarity between your death and my death though, mine I never saw coming. Yours... I just didn't know that my father was actually capable of taking another human's life._

_The only difference... I was only nine-years-old when you were murdered... still too young to fully comprehend what had happened._

_I didn't realize that you were gone yet; all I had noticed at the time was that my mother lied to me and had left me all alone._

_I just saw the tragic incident as you betraying me..._

**December 15th, 2006**

"What are you doing here, Naraku? You know you're not allowed to be within a hundred feet of here. You have no right to be... not after what you have done."

With determination in her eyes and the wind whipping around her from the cool air outside, the twenty six-year-old woman gave the man in front of her a daring look.

But all she got in return was a knowing, sadistic smirk.

That's when it hit her, Kagome.

"Why are you really here?"

Naraku clicked his tongue as his smirk grew wider.

"It's been seven years, my love. Have you not realized yet? That piece of paper means nothing anymore and it hasn't for the last two years that I was locked up. Oh, my poor Kikyou... I can now see my daughter and you can't stop me."

The woman, now known as Kikyou, gasped and stared at the man in shock.

"Mommy?"

A timid voice came from behind the front door.

Though it was only cracked open, you could still see the details of the girl's small frame.

The way her long, wavy hair flowed behind her gracefully with every small movement she made.

Or how innocently frightened her delicate hazel eyes seemed as she stared at the man with caution.

How she would grip her shorts tightly and growl inhumanly when he looked at her.

Looking upon his daughter and noticing how different from him she looked, he snapped and grabbed her mother's neck tightly.

"She's not mine, is she?!"

Kikyou's hands instantly flew up to the man's wrist and scratched as he applied more pressure.

This was really starting to scare the preteen.

"S-Stop! Please!"

The child yelled... but her cries were in vain.

The next thing she heard was a crack, snap.

She saw her mother's hands fall effortlessly to her sides and her eyes roll into the back of her head as it fell backwards limply.

_I'm sorry mom... It's too painful now... Please forgive me. If only I hadn't shown up and been seen, then maybe you would still be here. Maybe if you were still alive, them I might be as well. If only I had listened to you... If only... I'm so sorry mom... Please forgive me..._


	3. Part Three

**Title: The Forgotten Whisper**

**Note / Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the original characters from the manga or anime. I do however own this plot, story and additional characters I may add on. Please enjoy.**

**Summary:**

_I wasn't unique or anything. I was just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I wasn't perfect; I had my flaws just like everyone else. I had my "boy problems," I got B's and C's for grads, I wasn't amazing at sports but still good at them, and I couldn't cook that well. Yet even though I wasn't good at singing or dancing, I still did both of them. The only thing about me that was different was that I saw my mother die right in front of me. But like most people, I had someone to help me get over it. I had my rock, my best friend, my savior, my lover... I had him. So with me just being an average teenager, why did this happen to me? Why now? My only mistake in life was falling in love with him and forgetting, for a second, what was real and what wasn't. But was this really the price to pay for losing my way? If it wasn't... then why am I now dead?_

**Part Three:**

_Maybe that's what my flaw was all along... listening._

_But what teenager or child... or just a human being in general, has ever been good at that?_

_It was because of me not listening that my mother had died and so did I._

_I almost gave up on life more than once. But a song saved my life, literally._

_"She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life. Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave, fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage, her own life she saves... When she throws the pills out a hero is made."_

_I remember when I had first found that song... I had connected so much with it, having cut myself as well._

_After losing my mom, I had honestly given up all hope in life._

_I would stay up late at night and think to myself, "What's the point of being alive... when the only one that kept you sane, left you all alone?"_

_Do I still feel this way?_

_No... I had wanted so badly to know what it was like to die, how painful it was, if you really did see your life flash before your eyes... but you don't._

_All you can think of when it's happening is, "Why me? Why is this happening now? I don't really want to die... Please... Don't let me die. I want to live... I really do."_

_When I had tried killing myself and failed, twice... I had started doing drugs... then I met __**him**__._

_He was my best friend... and I fell for him... I fell for him hard._

_But he wasn't mine to have..._

_Even when his girlfriend told him to stop talking to me, that I would pull him into the wrong crowd... Inuyasha would never listen._

_He would always stick with me, even until the end._

_I remember him calling me at two in the morning..._

_He was calling to tell me that he and his girlfriend had broken up._

_She had left him because he wouldn't listen to her about me._

_He should have though..._

_I am exactly everything that she said I was and made me out to be..._

**May 5th, 2012**

"Kagome, come on! We're going to be late!"

Inuyasha said as he waved his friend over.

He moved his head slightly and flipped his bangs from his face.

Smiling, the teenage girl ran towards him before they walked to class together.

On the way there though, trouble began for the teens once again.

"Oh, well if it isn't the little loser."

The friends stopped in front of their classroom door, the boy clenching his fist and the girl looking down at the ground with blank eyes.

"What? No comeback? Cat got your tongue?"

Still, nothing was said. Just a sigh could be heard.

"I see... if you're not going to say anything and just be a roadblock then move."

Kagome was pushed roughly by the taller female who whispered snidely into her ear. Too low for Inuyasha to hear.

"You're such a waste of space, even your own mother couldn't stand to be around you anymore and she just left you here... all... alone..."


	4. Part Four

**Title: The Forgotten Whisper**

**Note / Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the original characters from the manga or anime. I do however own this plot, story and additional characters I may add on. Please enjoy.**

**Summary:**

_I wasn't unique or anything. I was just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I wasn't perfect; I had my flaws just like everyone else. I had my "boy problems," I got B's and C's for grads, I wasn't amazing at sports but still good at them, and I couldn't cook that well. Yet even though I wasn't good at singing or dancing, I still did both of them. The only thing about me that was different was that I saw my mother die right in front of me. But like most people, I had someone to help me get over it. I had my rock, my best friend, my savior, my lover... I had him. So with me just being an average teenager, why did this happen to me? Why now? My only mistake in life was falling in love with him and forgetting, for a second, what was real and what wasn't. But was this really the price to pay for losing my way? If it wasn't... then why am I now dead?_

**Part Four:**

_But even through everything that she did to me, I always had Inuyasha by my side._

_And then that day came around and the unthinkable happened._

_My world was turned inside out..._

_And on that summer's day, exactly like in 2006, I was again left alone by someone I loved._

_But this time... It really was an accident... but it was still my fault nonetheless..._

_Even with no one by my side any longer and with no one there to help me from within the darkened world of mine... no one acting as my light... I still found a way out of the depression._

_All I had to think about... was my mother and Inuyasha._

_Neither of them would want me to be sad._

_They would both want me to keep living my life and doing my best to have a great future..._

_A future that was ripped wrongly from both of them..._

_But I don't think anyone ever saw this day coming... the day that everything changed._

_It was the day... that I was murdered._

**January 31st, 2013**

Snow was falling gently from the sky as a teenager pulled her scarf closer to her body.

Looking around, hazel eyes tried to find her bicycle.

Her headphones were in, blocking the sound of crunching feet in the frozen ice behind her.

Slightly forgetting about her bike, Kagome became lost within her own thoughts.

She started to think of every memory she had experienced with her mother as well as with Inuyasha.

Why was it that the kamis hated her so much?

Was her life just a game to them?

What had she ever done to deserve losing her mother and best friend?

Like everyone else, she had problems.

But what made her so different?

What was the reason for the universe to hate her so much?

She wasn't perfect, but who was?

So really, why did this always happen to her?

Why did it ever happen to anyone?

Did anyone really deserve to go through so much pain in one lifetime?

What about her, did she always deserve such pain and loss as she was always dealt?

Her father was an abusive murderer while her mother was an angel on earth that had died too soon.

Her best friend was as perfect as any human being could be.

The chilling air blew gently across Kagome's face, pulling her from her thoughts.

It was then, that she finally had noticed the group of guys around her... but it was too late now.

The next thing she felt was a sharp pain to back of her head as everything had slowly began to fade to black.

And then nothing at all was felt.


End file.
